


Fictober 2020

by vkei_fics



Category: BabyKingdom (Band), Malice Mizer, Moi Dix Mois, Royz, コドモドラゴン | Codomo Dragon, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: B.P. Records, F/M, Fictober 2020, Gen, J-ROCK Band, Japan, M/M, Mentioned Other Jrock/Visual Kei Artist(s), Multi, Other, Visual Kei, b - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkei_fics/pseuds/vkei_fics
Summary: Following the prompts for Fictober 2020 from Tumblr. The prompts (not written by me) are listed in the notes at the end of each chapter.  Bands included are Kiryu, Royz, Codomo Dragon, Babykingdom, and Mana様。The only two bands that have ships are Kiryu and Royz. There may occasionally be 18+ content in this book (I'm not sure yet). So, If you're under 18 and you see it- please skip that part. It makes me very uncomfortable to know if a minor read things that I wrote that are not intended for them.
Relationships: Isshiki Hiyori/Kurosaki Mahiro (Kiryuu), Isshiki Hiyori/Sakai Mitsuki (Kiryuu), Isshiki Hiyori/Tokai Junji (Kiryuu), Koudai/Subaru (Royz), Kuina/Koudai (Royz), Kuina/Subaru (Royz), Kuina/Tomoya (Royz), Kurosaki Mahiro/Sakai Mitsuki (Kiryuu), Kurosaki Mahiro/Tokai Junji (Kiryuu), Sakai Mitsuki/Junji Tokai (Kiryuu), Subaru/Tomoya (Royz)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Runaway Paws

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @Readytofightandloveforall and @Fortune_Memory for helping me come up with a title! I ended up combining two of their ideas.

Mahiro arrives home from a quick trip to the local konbini. Upon closing the door, he takes his shoes off and places them aside. He switches to slippers, and walks further into his home. Looking around, the vocalist notices everything is the way he left it. He walks into the kitchen, and places his bag from the konbini on the table. After opening it, Mahiro takes out a sandwich and drink. He sits both on the table and opens the sandwich in preparation to eat. After sitting down, the vocalist hears a noise. A rather loud one. Looking around him, Mahiro notices his cats chasing each other. He smiles, knowing they often do this whilst playing. The vocalist goes to take a bite of his sandwich as the cats dart around the room. He continues to watch them while enjoying his meal. Soon, the three felines run out of the room and into the living room. 

It doesn't take long for Mahiro to finish his sandwich and some of his drink. The cats have relaxed since their high-energy chase, and are now playing with their toys. The short vocalist stands up from his seat, and cleans up his trash. He brings it to the trash can to throw it away, then goes to get his drink. After doing so, Mahiro walks into the living room. He looks around him, and notices the cats entertaining themselves with various toys. Everything seems normal as Mahiro goes to sit on his couch. He turns on the tv, and looks over at his beloved pets again. The vocalist's eyes widen as he notices something. In his head, he counts. One, two... two. Claire and Hideyoshi are there, but Sephiroth is not. No longer concerned with watching tv, Mahiro abruptly stands from where he was sitting. He walks to every corner of the room, looking behind items and in every nook and crevice. There is no sign of Sephiroth.

The vocalist then decides to look along the walls. He moves items, looks around every possible place, and neatly puts everything back in its spot. Still, there is no sign of his beloved cat. Mahiro moves into the next room to continue his search. He follows the same process, moving items and putting them back. Nothing. He then moves into the kitchen. He looks under and over objects, around furniture, and behind items. There is still no sign of Sephiroth. A now-frustrated Mahiro decides to retrace his steps. He looks back over every single place he can think of. In the living room, the dining room, the kitchen, and other rooms. Upon hearing a small amount of commotion, the vocalist backtracks into his kitchen. He stays silent to see if he can hear anything else. After a few moments, a small meow is heard. Getting his hopes up, Mahiro tries to find the source of the sound. He looks over furniture, and starts moving various items again. He still can't seem to find his beloved cat.

An idea then strikes him. He hasn't looked in anything- just on and around. He walks over to a table, and looks underneath it. There is a trashcan sitting there. Mahiro reaches down, and carefully moves the trashcan out from under the table. Hoping he's right, the vocalist looks inside the trashcan. Inside it, is a white and gray cat- curled up, and staring up at his owner. Sephiroth. Mahiro smiles, happy that he finally found him. He reaches in to pick up Sephiroth. Once the cat is safely in his arms, he rests there for a moment. Mahiro goes to stroke Sephiroth's head, but the cat has other intentions. He jumps out of Mahiro's arms, and sits in front of him on the floor- looking up at him. When Mahiro goes to pick him up again, Sephiroth starts to run. "No, come back!" the vocalist says, then starts to follow his cat. Sephiroth runs around the kitchen, and into the living room. He runs around the table, and into different rooms as well. Mahiro follows him in and out of each room.

Sephiroth stops in the middle of a room, and Mahiro in the doorway. Wanting to spend some quality time with his cat, the vocalist thinks he finally has his chance. However, the cat darts around Mahiro and out of the room. Mahiro turns around and follows him. Sephiroth continues to run around for a while, as his owner tries to keep up. After a while of these shenanigans, both of them end up getting tired. Sephiroth continues to run, but straight into the bedroom. He stops at the foot of the bed, and jumps onto it. The cat stretches and yawns, then curls up next to where Mahiro normally would sleep. Not long after, Mahiro walks to the doorway of his bedroom. He stops there, smiling at the adorable sight. "Looks like that tired us both out" he said before walking over to the bed. Mahiro carefully pulls the covers back, in an attempt not to wake Sephiroth. He climbs in. Just as he does, Sephiroth moves and curls up under the blanket. Mahiro strokes his head, and replaces the covers over them. The two peacefully fall asleep there after the hectic day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These prompts were written by @fictober-event on Tumblr. I did not write them.  
> Fictober Event, The prompts for 2020  
> Here is the list for October this year. Write something short (or long) and tag it with#fictober20 in the first five tags. Let’s see your creativity!  
> 1\. “no, come back!”  
> 2\. “that’s the easy part”  
> 3\. “you did this?”  
> 4\. “that didn’t stop you before”  
> 5\. “unacceptable, try again”  
> 6\. “that was impressive”  
> 7\. “yes I did, what about it?”  
> 8\. “I’m not doing that again”  
> 9\. “will you look at this?”  
> 10\. “all I ever wanted”  
> 11\. “I told you so”  
> 12\. “watch me”  
> 13\. “I missed this”  
> 14\. “you better leave now”  
> 15\. “not interested, thank you”  
> 16\. “I never wanted anything else”  
> 17\. “give me a minute or an hour”  
> 18\. “you don’t see it?”  
> 19\. “I can’t do this anymore”  
> 20\. “did I ask?”  
> 21\. “this, this makes it all worth it”  
> 22\. “and neither should you”  
> 23\. “do we have to?”  
> 24\. “are you kidding me?”  
> 25\. “sometimes you can even see”  
> 26\. “how about you trust me for once?”  
> 27\. “give me that”  
> 28\. “do I have to do everything here?”  
> 29\. “back up!”  
> 30\. “just say it”  
> 31\. “I trust you”  
> Start October the First. You do not have to do the prompts in order. Tag your posts with #fictober20. Please state if your entry is original fiction or fanfiction and what fandom at the top. State common warnings and triggers at the top and tag accordingly. I reserve the right to not reblog fics that I find inappropriate. I will reblog things here on @fictober-event, follow this blog to see all the entries.  
> 


	2. Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of Fictober 2020.  
> Mitsuki finishes writing his part of a song, when he gets an unexpected visit.

Mitsuki is at home, sitting at his desk. He is working on writing his part of a new song for Kiryu. After a few minutes that feel like hours, he finally finishes. The redhead leans back in his chair with a sigh of relief. "That was the easy part" he says to himself. The guitarist had been suffering from mild writer's block. After he leans back in his chair, a noise is heard from outside of the room. It seems to be something hitting against a wall, or the door. Mitsuki arises from his chair, and exits the room. Determined to discover the source of the sound, he listens closely while walking at a normal pace. The sound seems as though it's emanating from the door. He goes towards it, and opens it. To his surprise, it's his slightly shorter bandmate- Mahiro. A look of confusion appears on the guitarist's face, as he isn't used to Mahiro randomly showing up like this. "Hi" the vocalist says, looking toward the redhead. "Hi, Mahiro. Would you like to come in?" Mitsuki offers, not sure what else to do. Mahiro nods. The redhead moves out of his bandmate's way, and Mahiro walks inside.

As the vocalist takes his shoes off, Mitsuki notices something. Mahiro's hair is soaking wet, and so is his shirt. The vocalist looks as though he's cold, as well. He was outside in the rain to come see Mitsuki. Having taken note of this, the redhead speaks up. "Mahiro, let me get you a towel" he offers. Mahiro gives a small nod, still standing in place. "Okay", Mitsuki says, and goes to get a towel. He looks in his closet and grabs one. The guitarist brings it to his bandmate, and hands it to him. Mahiro gladly accepts, and drapes it over his shoulders. "Come sit on the couch, I'll make some warm tea" the guitarist says before wandering into the kitchen. The vocalist nods before following his bandmate's recommendations. After Mitsuki enters the kitchen, he goes to look for two cups to put tea in. The redhead finds them, and places them on a nearby counter. He then finds two tea bags, and places them aside. The guitarist approaches his sink, and fills a cup with water. He heats it up to a suitable temperature, then carries it over to the cups. He pours equal amounts of the water in both, then adds the tea bags.

Mitsuki picks up both cups, and carefully carries them to the living room. He sits next to the couch on Mahiro, and hands him a cup. The vocalist gladly takes the cup. "Thank you, Mitsuki" he says in a quiet tone. The redhead nods, taking a sip of his tea. He notices how quiet Mahiro is, and looks toward him. "Why did you walk out in the rain to come here? You could have caught a cold" the guitarist questions. 

The vocalist thinks for a moment while taking a sip of his tea. "I wasn't feeling too great" he admits. "I'm not in the mood for the holiday." Mitsuki hears this, and nods in an understanding way. It's Halloween. Mahiro didn't feel like putting on a costume or participating in festivities. It felt like just another day to him. He also wanted to get some rest before Hiyori's birthday live the next night. The redhead listens to his friend's short explanation. "I didn't feel like dressing up, either" the guitarist admits. "I've been focusing a new song" Mitsuki says, before picking up his cup and taking another sip of tea. "Really?" The vocalist asks, seeming interested. Mitsuki nods. "I can show you after we finish our tea" he offers. Mahiro nods, taking another sip. As he does, Mitsuki noticed that his smaller companion's hair is still soaked. Not wanting his bandmate to get sick, he speaks up. "Do you want help with your hair?" He asks. Mahiro isn't sure at first, knowing he could handle himself. But, considering how he's feeling- he obliges to Mitsuki's offer. Mahiro places his tea down, and nods.

Mitsuki turns sideways on the couch to face Mahiro. Mahiro does the same thing, but with his back to Mitsuki. The redhead takes the towel from Mahiro's shoulders, and gently drapes it over his hair. The guitarist starts to carefully dry his bandmate's hair with the towel. He continues this for a short while, as Mahiro's hair is short as well. The gentle motions of the towel over his hair almost lull Mahiro to sleep. His head droops to the side a few times. This causes Mitsuki to internally smile as he finishes drying the vocalist's hair. Once the redhead finishes, Mahiro snaps out of his sleepy haze. "You seem tired" Mitsuki calmly speaks up. Mahiro nods, and rubs his eyes. "I'll show you the song later... We can rest" he suggests. The vocalist nods slowly. "I'll be right back" the guitarist says before standing. He notices both of their teacups are empty. So, the redhead picks them up and takes them into the kitchen to be washed later.

While Mitsuki is in the kitchen, Mahiro finds it harder to keep his eyes open. He decides to curl up on his side of the couch and rest. The guitarist finishes up in the kitchen, and walks back into the living room. He looks around and notices Mahiro curled up on one side of the couch. This causes the redhead to smile, and approach his bandmate. He notices the vocalist doesn't look comfortable, as he occasionally shifts his position on the couch. Mitsuki quietly speaks up. "Mahiro" he says in a soft tone. The short vocalist slowly opens his eyes, looking up at his companion to the best of his ability. "The couch looks uncomfortable... you can stay the night if you want" Mitsuki offers. Mahiro accepts with a nod and sits up. He stands, and follows Mitsuki to the bedrooms. The vocalist knows where the guest room is, as they have done this before. Mitsuki makes sure Mahiro gets into the guest room before going into his own. "Goodnight" the musicians say to each other. They then climb into bed, and fall asleep. 

Mitsuki falls asleep as soon as his head hits his pillow. He lays on his side, on one side of the bed. The musicians sleep in their respective rooms for a few hours, before it starts to rain outside. The rain is accompanied by thunder, which wakes Mahiro. The vocalist finds it hard to sleep with the noise, so he sits up in bed. He contemplates whether or not to go back into the living room. Meanwhile, Mitsuki sleeps peacefully. He likes the peaceful sound of the rain, and finds it relaxing. Mahiro finally makes the decision to get out of bed. He wanders out of the guest room, and past Mitsuki's door. However, he stops there. Maybe, instead of the living room- he should try sleeping next to Mitsuki. The thought crosses his mind, and he decides to take the chance. The short vocalist quietly pushes his bandmate's door open. He takes soft footsteps while walking inside. Mahiro wanders over to the bed, and carefully attempts to move the blanket so Mitsuki can't feel it. After the blanket is moved out of the way enough, he slowly climbs in next to the redhead. Mahiro lays down, and replaces the blanket where it was. He lays his head on the pillow, and closes his eyes- facing Mitsuki. He isn't sure what he would do if the guitarist notices he's there. However, he doesn't think Mitsuki would protest to this.

The vocalist finally feels calm enough to get some sleep. Within a few minutes, he drifts into a deep sleep. The pair stay like this until morning. When the sunlight drifts through the window, the redhead is the first to wake up. Mitsuki doesn't notice the weight of someone next to him at first. He rubs his eyes, and turns to lay on his back. Then, out of his peripheral vision- he notices the small form next to him. This surprises the guitarist at first- not expecting to wake up next to his bandmate. He carefully turns to face Mahiro in an attempt not to wake him. The redhead can't help but smile at the sight of Mahiro peacefully sleeping. He decides to lay there for a moment, and closes his eyes. Mitsuki doesn't want to wake his bandmate by getting out of bed. He rests there, but doesn't completely fall asleep. Not long after, Mahiro's eyes flutter open. The vocalist notices that his friend has turned to face him, but doesn't know that Mitsuki noticed he is there. The vocalist begins to feel a cold chill, and pulls the blanket higher over his shoulders. Only his head is visible from underneath the blanket. However, he doesn't find this sense of warmth suitable. Still in a slightly sleepy haze, Mahiro only has one option. He closes his eyes, and moves closer to his bandmate for more warmth. Mitsuki's eyes open again when he feels something resting against him. He looks down, and notices it's Mahiro. The vocalist's head is resting against his chest as the two lay there. Mitsuki knows Mahiro doesn't always act like this. Given the situation, he instinctively wraps an arm around the vocalist. To his surprise, Mahiro doesn't move or pull away. He lays there, drifting off to sleep again. "Looks like I can't move" the redhead whispers to himself. Mitsuki lays his head back on the pillow, and adjusts the blanket. He then falls back asleep after Mahiro, knowing there is nothing wrong with getting some more rest. They'll need all they can get before Hiyori's birthday concert that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These prompts were written by @fictober-event on Tumblr. I did not write them.  
> Fictober Event, The prompts for 2020  
> Here is the list for October this year. Write something short (or long) and tag it with#fictober20 in the first five tags. Let’s see your creativity!  
> 2\. “that’s the easy part”  
> 3\. “you did this?”  
> 4\. “that didn’t stop you before”  
> 5\. “unacceptable, try again”  
> 6\. “that was impressive”  
> 7\. “yes I did, what about it?”  
> 8\. “I’m not doing that again”  
> 9\. “will you look at this?”  
> 10\. “all I ever wanted”  
> 11\. “I told you so”  
> 12\. “watch me”  
> 13\. “I missed this”  
> 14\. “you better leave now”  
> 15\. “not interested, thank you”  
> 16\. “I never wanted anything else”  
> 17\. “give me a minute or an hour”  
> 18\. “you don’t see it?”  
> 19\. “I can’t do this anymore”  
> 20\. “did I ask?”  
> 21\. “this, this makes it all worth it”  
> 22\. “and neither should you”  
> 23\. “do we have to?”  
> 24\. “are you kidding me?”  
> 25\. “sometimes you can even see”  
> 26\. “how about you trust me for once?”  
> 27\. “give me that”  
> 28\. “do I have to do everything here?”  
> 29\. “back up!”  
> 30\. “just say it”  
> 31\. “I trust you”  
> Start October the First. You do not have to do the prompts in order. Tag your posts with #fictober20. Please state if your entry is original fiction or fanfiction and what fandom at the top. State common warnings and triggers at the top and tag accordingly. I reserve the right to not reblog fics that I find inappropriate. I will reblog things here on @fictober-event, follow this blog to see all the entries.  
> 


	3. Morning Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of Fictober 2020.  
> Junji wakes up to a big surprise under his Christmas tree.

It is early Christmas morning. Snow had fallen over the night, leaving a thick blanket of white on the ground. The sunlight shines bright through the windows of Junji's house, as he lays asleep in bed. A short few moments later, the drummer awakens. He is slightly exhausted from spending last night with his bandmates. The drummer stretches, and swings his feet over the side of the bed. He sits on the edge and rubs his eyes. Junji stands up after a few moments, and changes into a soft hoodie and some jeans. He stretches, and makes his way out of the room. Not paying attention to his surroundings, the brown-haired drummer emerges into his kitchen. He begins to prepare a small breakfast meal for himself, and some coffee. As he performs his morning duties, soft and quiet footsteps make their way over to him. The drummer becomes surprised one he feels a pair of arms hugging him from behind. "Good morning" a higher-pitched voice says. It's Hiyori.

"You're still here after last night?" The drummer asks. Hiyori nods, looking over his bandmate's shoulder. "That looks good" he says, watching Junji cook. "I can make some more, or we can share" the drummer says. "No, it's fine. I already ate" Hiyori says quietly. Junji nods and finishes making his breakfast. He picks up his plate, and gathers the necessary silverware. The bassist instinctively withdraws his arms from the hug around his bandmate. The two make their way to a table, and sit down. Junji begins to eat, and occasionally takes a sip of his coffee. Thoughts race through the musicians' minds as to what could be waiting under the Christmas tree for them. Junji also thinks about the fact that he did not expect one of his bandmates to be there with him for Christmas. He has no problem with this, but also wonders why. Several moments later, the drummer cleans his plate. His coffee cup is almost empty. Junji stands, and takes his plate to the sink to be washed at a later time. The drummer returns to his cup, and finishes his coffee. He then puts the cup in the sink as well. Once he turns around from the sink, he notices Hiyori has a large smile on his face. Figuring that the bassist is just excited, he offers to follow him into the living room. "Should we get started on presents?" the drummer asks. Hiyori nods, and excitedly runs into the room first. Junji follows after him- just starting to wake up from his coffee. Once reaching the living room, The drummer stops dead in his tracks. There sits Hiyori, on a stool. Around the bassist rests a drumset. A rather large one- new, shiny, and blue.

Junji stands there for a moment, speechless. He knows the drumset wasn't there last night, even though he went to sleep before the others. His bandmates must have brought it inside and assembled it while he rested. The same big, bright smile is plastered across Hiyori's face. It takes effort for Junji to speak up. "You.... you did this?" he asks. That was the only think he could think of to say- because of how much shock he is in. Hiyori nods. "We set it up last night while you were asleep" the bassist says. Junji's intuition was right. "Hiyori... you didn't have to" the brown-haired drummer says. "I wanted to get you a new one... we all kind of chipped in" the bassist speaks up. Junji finally walks over to Hiyori to sit on the stool where he is. However, the bassist doesn't move. He only scoots forward slightly. The brown-haired drummer catches on to what he's doing. He slightly smiles, and sits behind his bandmate. Resting on the drumset is a new pair of sticks, as well. "You should try it out" Hiyori says, reaching for the drumsticks. Junji nods, and Hiyori hands him the sticks. 

Junji's arms reach around Hiyori, and he does his best to put his feet on the pedals of the bass drums. He begins with a basic beat, then tests out every drum and cymbal in the set. The drummer flashes his signature smile, happy with his new kit. This has to be his favorite present yet- and he hasn't even opened the others. Junji puts the sticks down, and rests his hands in Hiyori's lap. "I love it" he says in an exuberant tone, hugging his bandmate as a thank you. "I'm glad you like it. I was nervous that you wouldn't" Hiyori states. "Why wouldn't I? This is the best gift... and we haven't even opened the others yet" Junji says with his arms still around the bassist. Hiyori looks over to see the abundance of gifts around the base of the tree. His eyes light up as he wonders what's in each one. "Let's go open them" the bassist happily suggests. 

"Okay" Junji says. Hiyori stands, and then his bandmate. The two approach the Christmas tree, and sit next to each other at its base. Junji reaches forward and picks up a present. He looks at the nametag, and realizes that it's his present for Hiyori. He hands it to the bassist, who opens it with a smile on his face. "Thank you, Junji" he smiles, and returns the hug that the drummer gave him earlier. The two continue to open presents into the afternoon. They received them from fans, staff members, bandmates, and members of other bands. The rest of the day consists of enjoying their presents, spending quality time together, and thanking those they know for their gifts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These prompts were written by @fictober-event on Tumblr. I did not write them.  
> Fictober Event, The prompts for 2020  
> Here is the list for October this year. Write something short (or long) and tag it with#fictober20 in the first five tags. Let’s see your creativity!  
> 3\. “you did this?”  
> 4\. “that didn’t stop you before”  
> 5\. “unacceptable, try again”  
> 6\. “that was impressive”  
> 7\. “yes I did, what about it?”  
> 8\. “I’m not doing that again”  
> 9\. “will you look at this?”  
> 10\. “all I ever wanted”  
> 11\. “I told you so”  
> 12\. “watch me”  
> 13\. “I missed this”  
> 14\. “you better leave now”  
> 15\. “not interested, thank you”  
> 16\. “I never wanted anything else”  
> 17\. “give me a minute or an hour”  
> 18\. “you don’t see it?”  
> 19\. “I can’t do this anymore”  
> 20\. “did I ask?”  
> 21\. “this, this makes it all worth it”  
> 22\. “and neither should you”  
> 23\. “do we have to?”  
> 24\. “are you kidding me?”  
> 25\. “sometimes you can even see”  
> 26\. “how about you trust me for once?”  
> 27\. “give me that”  
> 28\. “do I have to do everything here?”  
> 29\. “back up!”  
> 30\. “just say it”  
> 31\. “I trust you”  
> Start October the First. You do not have to do the prompts in order. Tag your posts with #fictober20. Please state if your entry is original fiction or fanfiction and what fandom at the top. State common warnings and triggers at the top and tag accordingly. I reserve the right to not reblog fics that I find inappropriate. I will reblog things here on @fictober-event, follow this blog to see all the entries.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These prompts were written by @fictober-event on Tumblr. I did not write them.  
> Fictober Event, The prompts for 2020  
> Here is the list for October this year. Write something short (or long) and tag it with#fictober20 in the first five tags. Let’s see your creativity!  
> 4\. “that didn’t stop you before”  
> 5\. “unacceptable, try again”  
> 6\. “that was impressive”  
> 7\. “yes I did, what about it?”  
> 8\. “I’m not doing that again”  
> 9\. “will you look at this?”  
> 10\. “all I ever wanted”  
> 11\. “I told you so”  
> 12\. “watch me”  
> 13\. “I missed this”  
> 14\. “you better leave now”  
> 15\. “not interested, thank you”  
> 16\. “I never wanted anything else”  
> 17\. “give me a minute or an hour”  
> 18\. “you don’t see it?”  
> 19\. “I can’t do this anymore”  
> 20\. “did I ask?”  
> 21\. “this, this makes it all worth it”  
> 22\. “and neither should you”  
> 23\. “do we have to?”  
> 24\. “are you kidding me?”  
> 25\. “sometimes you can even see”  
> 26\. “how about you trust me for once?”  
> 27\. “give me that”  
> 28\. “do I have to do everything here?”  
> 29\. “back up!”  
> 30\. “just say it”  
> 31\. “I trust you”  
> Start October the First. You do not have to do the prompts in order. Tag your posts with #fictober20. Please state if your entry is original fiction or fanfiction and what fandom at the top. State common warnings and triggers at the top and tag accordingly. I reserve the right to not reblog fics that I find inappropriate. I will reblog things here on @fictober-event, follow this blog to see all the entries.

**Author's Note:**

> These prompts were written by @fictober-event on Tumblr. I did not write them.  
> Fictober Event, The prompts for 2020  
> Here is the list for October this year. Write something short (or long) and tag it with#fictober20 in the first five tags. Let’s see your creativity!  
> 1\. “no, come back!”  
> 2\. “that’s the easy part”  
> 3\. “you did this?”  
> 4\. “that didn’t stop you before”  
> 5\. “unacceptable, try again”  
> 6\. “that was impressive”  
> 7\. “yes I did, what about it?”  
> 8\. “I’m not doing that again”  
> 9\. “will you look at this?”  
> 10\. “all I ever wanted”  
> 11\. “I told you so”  
> 12\. “watch me”  
> 13\. “I missed this”  
> 14\. “you better leave now”  
> 15\. “not interested, thank you”  
> 16\. “I never wanted anything else”  
> 17\. “give me a minute or an hour”  
> 18\. “you don’t see it?”  
> 19\. “I can’t do this anymore”  
> 20\. “did I ask?”  
> 21\. “this, this makes it all worth it”  
> 22\. “and neither should you”  
> 23\. “do we have to?”  
> 24\. “are you kidding me?”  
> 25\. “sometimes you can even see”  
> 26\. “how about you trust me for once?”  
> 27\. “give me that”  
> 28\. “do I have to do everything here?”  
> 29\. “back up!”  
> 30\. “just say it”  
> 31\. “I trust you”  
> Start October the First. You do not have to do the prompts in order. Tag your posts with #fictober20. Please state if your entry is original fiction or fanfiction and what fandom at the top. State common warnings and triggers at the top and tag accordingly. I reserve the right to not reblog fics that I find inappropriate. I will reblog things here on @fictober-event, follow this blog to see all the entries.  
> 


End file.
